Grid computing is a form of distributed system wherein computing resources are shared across networks. Grid computing enables the selection, aggregation, and sharing of information resources resident in multiple administrative domains and across geographic areas. These information resources are shared, for example, based upon their availability, capability, and cost, as well as a user's quality of service (QoS) requirements. Grid computing can mean reduced cost of ownership, aggregated and improved efficiency of computing, data, and storage resources, and enablement of the creation of virtual organizations for applications and data sharing.
Some grid-enabled software applications running in a grid network require special observation. These applications include, for example, long running applications/transactions, applications written in a specific programming language, such as C or C++, and applications with a failure history that indicates a high likelihood of failure. If such applications are not treated with special care, there is a chance that they can corrupt parts or all of a grid network infrastructure.